Current sensors can be used to measure a current flowing through a conductor. Magnetic current sensors comprise magnetic field sensors to detect a magnetic field of a current flowing through a conductor and use this information to infer the current. Coreless magnetic current sensors are magnetic current sensors without flux-concentrators made of materials with large relative permeability.